mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
StarShop
The StarShop is a place where the player can go to purchase Rare Monsters and exclusive decorations with Starpower. It was introduced in the 1.3.6 update. Rare Monsters Availability Different rare monsters are available for purchase at different times. Check news to find out if any are currently available. The one exception is the Rare Wubbox which is available all the time. Cost Monsters can only be purchased for an island if they can exist on that island. For example, you can buy a Rare Noggin on Plant Island, but not on Cold Island. Monsters bought from the StarShop are eggs and must be incubated just like normal eggs before they can be placed on an island. The nursery must be empty to purchase an egg. There are also frequent "Rares Duet" offers where two Rares of opposite elements in the StarShop are on sale, which lasts a week. When such Rares are offered they become available for that duration (or discounted by half in pre-2.0.0.). Unfortunately, since one day after the 2.0.0 update, released in September 2016, the Rares will only be in the StarShop when there are certain limited events, or only available on a rotational basis, making the Rares more "rare". However, due to the multitude of complaints by the My Singing Monsters fans, it had been announced that the Rares would become all-year-round available from 23rd September 2016 to the end of September, at the time also decreasing their cost by 75%. Also fortunately, in the same post they announce rotational basis of a Rares Duet every Wednesday (in Canadian Time) from October 5th 2016, to balance against the "Rare Monster crisis" which would otherwise mean no Rares after September 2016. Decorations The following decorations are available from the StarShop. These are available all-year and all-day. Rare Duet History From October 2016, Rares duets appear every week for a full week. Currently, it starts every Wednesday, on precisely 19:00 UTC (?). They will provide two Rares of opposite elements and make them available in the StarShop for that week. Bolded are current duets. May 2017 *Week 1 - Rare Pango and Rare Pummel *Week 2 - Rare Shrubb and Rare Congle *Week 3 - Rare Riff and Rare Potbelly *Week 4 — Rare Clamble and Rare Quibble June 2017 *Week 1 – Rare Drumpler and Rare Spunge *Week 2 – Rare Tweedle and Rare Entbrat *Week 3 – Rare Furcorn and Rare Scups *Week 4 – Rare Thumpies and Rare Fwog July 2017 *Week 1 – Rare Noggin and Rare Deedge *Week 2 – Rare T-Rox and Rare Dandidoo *Week 3 – Rare Maw and Rare Reedling *Week 4 – Rare Mammott and Rare Shellbeat August 2017 *Week 1 – Rare Cybop and Rare Bowgart *Week 2 – Rare Oaktopus and Rare PomPom *Week 3 – Rare Quarrister and Rare Toe Jammer *Week 4 – Rare Pummel and Rare Pango September 2017 *No Rares Duets for this month, but one Rare for each day: Rare Shrubb, Rare Congle... and so on. More tBA. October 2017 * Week 1 - Rare Shrubb and Rare Congle * Week 2 - Rare Riff and Rare Potbelly * Week 3 – TBA * Week 4 – TBA November 2017 * Week 1 – TBA * Week 2 – Rare Furcorn and Scups (final Rares Duet) Notes *In the description of the 1.3.6 update, "StarShop" is written with bicapitalisation, or "CamelCase". *Some of decorations are very similar to PlayStation Vita exclusive decorations. Specifically, the Thumpies Totem, Too resembles the Thumpies Totem and Mount Knottshurr resembles the Mountain Morsel. *Formerly the Rares Duets from October 2016 to present started every Tuesday, but changed due a random mishap that had caused Starpower to arrive too late, causing Big Blue Bubble to extend the first Rares Duet. Category:Game Mechanics